


Emulsify

by hep



Series: Food and Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: This is a follow up to Braise.  So read that first.





	1. Living together

Gretta’s had been a success for over 3yrs but it still stunned Mickey to see the front of the house packed with people waiting for a table. He peeked his head out from the kitchen looking to see if his favorite red head had popped by for dinner as he sometimes did, disappointed to see he hadn’t. 

“Mick! Can you pop on sauces, Luis has to take a piss” Aidan shouted from behind his flaming pan. 

“Got it” 

The kitchen was hot. It was hot with flames, sweating bodies and pots sitting at a rolling boil. It was also hot with pressure. Successful or not a kitchen is never a lax place to work. Chef’s much like Mickey and Aidan are always pushing themselves, always trying to stay on top of the game. A new restaurant opens up in a downtown chicago roughly every week, it seems. One minute you're the hot new thing the next you're old news. 

Mickey and Aidan played off each other so well that they seamlessly created cohesive menus on the daily that sold themselves easily to the crowds of people just salivating to get bite. 

Tonights candied carrots with chocolate stuffed pork medallions was no exception. Mickey couldn’t help but think of how much Ian would enjoy the sweet taste of chocolate mixed with the herb crusted meat. He was sure to set his boyfriend aside a full plate before starting to clean his cooking area. 

“Ian didn’t come in for dinner?” Aiden asked looking at the large plate of food. 

“ guess not. He is busy with work. “ Mickey said rubbing his sweaty brow with the back of his hand “ good job tonight man. You killed it” 

“Learned from the best. Don’t worry about next week, I got it covered Ok. You go and get shit done. “ the thin man smiled at his mentor before turning to the dishwasher beside him and giving some instructions about the new pans they just bought. 

 

 

It was a nice early September evening for a walk home. The apartment him and Ian shared was only a few blocks away from the restaurant. His mind happily drifted back to when they had bought it over a year earlier. Ian was so excited, he was tired of waiting for Mickey to decide they were ready to move in together so the redhead tricked him into see a stunning apartment not far from the restaurant under the pretence they were going to dinner. He lied. That goofy giant lied but knowing he wanted them to live to together so badly that he would find a place to see just steps away from the restaurant had Mickey giving in. He was happy he did, too. Living with Ian was easy. He was always gorgeous, even first thing in the morning, his smile was brighter than the sun, his freckles illuminated the bedroom they shared and his muscles were somehow always on point. Mickey didn’t know how he did it, but that man looked sexy at all times of the day every day. A grin spread across the brunettes face as he made his way to their elevator. 

When he opened the door to their roomy apartment, it was just passed 11. the place was quiet save for their cat Turtle who was munching on pizza crust that was left on the counter. 

Mickey rolled his eyes, the boyfriend of a chef and he ordered pizza for dinner. 

Removing his shoes and jacket he made his way to the bedroom to find one gorgeous redhead sprawled out on their bed fast asleep, laptop still on shining brightly into the dark room. Quietly Mickey removed the computer tossing it to the floor gently before reaching for a pillow to put under his boyfriends head as he lifted the redhead, Ian let out a yawn stretching his arms above his head . 

“Hey babe. Home already?” he breathed out, voice groggy from sleep. 

“Brought you dinner, you fall asleep working again? “ he asked, laughed as Ian pulled him harshly on top of him so they could press their lips together. “ I ordered pizza but I am sure what you brought is better” 

They lay together quietly Mickey’s head nestled into to Ian’s chest their hands cupped together warmly.  
Ian’s job had him working long hours for months now. He had recently added a degree in accounting to his business degree and was hired on to a small firm who handled the accounts of small retail businesses in the area. They were so short staffed when they hired him Ian spent many hours just playing catch up. His salary was good, but Mickey didn’t think it was good enough to give up their free time or their sex life for. They had argued about it sparingly since he had taken the job, the brunette trying his best to be supportive knowing how supportive his boyfriend had always been of his career. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it to dinner” Ian whispered giving Mickey a kiss on the forehead. 

“Don worry bout it. We were packed anyways. “ he said squeezing long fingers for reassurance. “ I miss you though” he left out softly biting his bottom lip, as he realized how vorunable it still felt to be that raw with his emotions even 3 yrs in. 

 

“Mick. I’m right here” Ian replied switching their positions so he was hovering over his boyfriend trying to search his face in the darkness “ I didn’t go anywhere I’m just working” 

“Eating pizza and not making it into the restaurant you own part of and.. Fuck” he sighed heavily raising his head up for a kiss that was readily received “ i don’t wanna fight, Ian.” he said weakly as he felt a warm mouth graze across his sensitive neck. 

“Lets not fight then, hmmmm theres so many other things we could do” Ian mumbled against pale skin before yanking Mickey’s shirt over his head. 

“ i love you” Mickey moaned out as Ian’s mouth mades its way down to his black pubic hair. 

“I love you, too” 

Yeah this was a lot better than fighting. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next morning came faster than either man wanted both of them throwing their phones at the wall as their respective alarms sounded off. 

“Fuck” Mickey groaned. “ why the fuck am I getting up so early” 

“Groceries for Gretta’s then you have the meeting with Jay about Nyles for lunch. Did you want me there ?” Ian asked pulling his running shorts on and searching his dresser for a clean tank top to run in. 

“ nah. I got it. We are just crossing the final T’s than its ours. I got your signature on everything right?” Mickey asked taking a moment to rake his eyes over Ian’s half naked form before he finally found a tank. 

“Yeah I signed everything last night, it's on the counter for you. Probably covered in cat hair.’ 

“We need a maid. You’re a slob” 

The comment earned him a middle finger but not one ounce of denial. Before Ian could leave their spacious bedroom Mickey pulled him by the elbow bringing him in for a kiss. “ have a good run. I will be gone most of the day, text me ok?” Ian nodded as he made his way to the door, “ “And try to make it in for dinner tonight.. We can celebrate buying a second restaurant. ” Mickey added earning a smile from the redhead. 

“ I will. I promise” 

 

Mickey had never imagined what sharing a life with someone would be like. He had never had that fantasy growing up. Ian had always wanted it, he had craved the domesticated life but Mickey just didn’t put much thought into it. As it turned out though, it suited him. It suited him well. He had everything he wanted under one roof. Their first few months of living together had been perfect, fucking every night, and some days, Ian spent a lot of time at Gretta’s then, helping them get it off the floor so to speak. It was a great time to be them. They were always together yet couldn’t get enough. They were perfect. 

He knew it couldn't stay that way. He knew Ian wanted his own career separate from the restaurant and he deserved it too, but Mickey wasn’t prepared for the way you could live with someone and yet miss them at the same time. He craved those early days when they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Now they were adding another restaurant to the mix and it wasn’t even in Chicago it was in Green Bay, roughly 3 hours away. The price was right and Mickey really felt like he could make it his own so the location didn’t phase them much when they began the purchase process but now that he was going to be leaving soon to spend a week there without Ian by his side, it was starting to hit him. 

 

He could only hope absence would make the heart grow fonder.


	2. Nyles

7:15pm the clock on his phone chimes, SHIT! He had to run to get to Gretta’s just to show up fashionably late for dinner. To top his tardiness off he hadn’t texted Mickey all day, choosing to skip lunch so he could power through work in time for a dinner, he was going to be late for anyways. 

“Ian!” Thomas the office manager chimed as the redhead waited impatiently for the elevator. “You are a lifesaver kid! You have saved us so many accounts we were behind on. You are a miracle worker son” the rotund man bellowed slapping a large hand on ian’s back. 

He knew he was doing well at work, and surprising no one more than himself, Ian found he actually loved his job. It wasn’t fancy in anyway he wasn’t saving lives or anything but he worked with numbers and he did save people money for that they were always appreciative. He liked how useful he felt at work, he enjoyed knowing all those years in school had paid off. He was proud of himself. Yes at work he was a rising sucess. It was at home he felt like a failure. 

As he made his way to the restaurant he couldn’t help but hear Mickey’s voice saying “ I miss you” over and over in his head. They lived together, shared a life and Mickey missed him. How had he let that happen? Mickey wasn’t second to his job, Mickey wasn’t second to anything. He was everything. Ian let out a loud sigh thinking of all the late nights and missed dinners of late. They were struggling, not financially, in that respect they were on top of the world, not at work each of them being more successful than they had every imagined but somehow they were struggling to balance it all. And Ian couldn’t figure out how to fix it. All he knew was that he loved his boyfriend just as much as he had when they first met, if not more so and when he walked into Gretta’s he couldn’t help the butterflies that danced in his stomach when he laid eyes on the handsome chef waiting patiently at their table. 

 

“You look good” Ian leaned down giving his boyfriend a chaste peck on the lips before taking his seat. 

“Do I also look annoyed because my boyfriend because would be late to his own funeral? Because I am really trying to project that.” He asked with a ting of sarcasm to his tone. 

“Yep thats coming through loud and clear.” Ian said taking a sip of his beer while extending his foot to rub at Mickey’s shins flirtatiously, lovin the grin the other man was obviously trying to hold back. 

“Stop playing footsies with me as if that makes it all ok” 

Ian leaned across the table to place a warm hand on Mickey’s upper thigh “ what will make it ok huh?” He asked lustfully licking his lips. 

“Stop. this is my place of business asshole “ Mickey laughed in amusement. 

“It's cool, I know the owner” Ian winked. 

 

This was nice they were playing again, it had been too long. The night was good Aidan made them sinfully delicious grilled cheese much like the one Mickey had made Ian the first night they met and they toasted their new business venture happily together. 

They made love that night slow and soft with promises of love and need. When morning hit Mickey didn’t have the heart to wake the man next to him choosing instead to wrap him up in their covers, make sure Turtle was fed, before making his way to the car. He would be gone for a week. He hated leaving Ian, they had never been apart that long but it was a new restaurant and it required his attention as did Ian’s job. So they decided to just do the week and see where the restaurant was at after that, before deciding when Mickey would return or how often he would need to be in Green bay. 

 

 

The night had been good. Mickey was thankful for it, it had been a long time since they had flirted, laughed and played together like that. When he had told Ian he missed him that was exactly what he meant. He was both so happy to have had that night, and a little sad that it was so far and few between . He actually couldn’t remember the last time, that realization had him feeling more anxious about this week apart than he already was. 

 

Nyles was a beautiful modern restaurant one of Mickey’s old friends had owned for a short time. It was gorgeous, and it had a steady clientele. It wasn’t perfect though, the menu was a tad dated and they had just fired a chef who was basically put out to pasture. The guy Mickey had hired was a fantastic young chef that Aidan recommended. He offered the job to Aidan himself, but the young chef had no interest in leaving Gretta’s or Chicago see how that was where his wife Grace was. 

Issac was talented, he was fresh out of school and eager to learn. He was a lot like a young Mickey, only much taller with dark brown eyes and far less sarcastic tone to everything he said. The kid was a tad skittish and quiet for the kitchen, getting him to man up as it were was Mickey’s first mission. He had to be loud, authoritative and even brash at times or people weren’t going to get in line, and he needed them in line, they needed to respect him he was the man leading the ship, so he had to lead it. 

 

When the door to Nyles opened Mickey was thankful for one very familiar face. 

“Whats up Mick” Tony beamed from behind the bar. 

“ I forgot you were already here, thanks man. Seriously, leaving the wife and kid to help me get this shit sorted, appreciate it. “ Mickey said sincerely, smiling when the bartender poured him a jack and orange juice. 

“ Seriously man, you're doing me a favor. Do you know how much 2 yr old's sleep? “ the well built bartender asked incredulously with a raise of his eyebrow. “ never. The answer is never. Eliza may kill me but I needed a break, man” 

 

After taking only a few short sips of his drink Mickey made his way back to the kitchen to find Issac hovering over a piece of paper anxiously tapping his fingers. Sweat was beading on his forehead despite no food being cooked yet. 

“Hey” Mickey said loudly causing the younger man to jump. “Ok you need to relax man.” Mickey said gently. “ this is gunna be a good night. Alright. I got ya” 

The younger man smiled warmly at the assurance “ thanks Chef” 

“Mickey” 

“Thanks Mickey” 

 

The night went well. It wasn’t perfect issac was more nervous than Mickey would have liked to see, but he could cook. He seemed to really shine when Mickey was walking him through things. As they closed their stations down and headed to the bar Issac was a lot more talkative than he had ever been, stuttering a tad when he asked questions but clearly focused on every word that pushed past the older Chef’s lips. 

Tony watched them chatting as he worked on the bar order for the next week. 

“You were amazing Mickey. So good. I mean I am so lucky to work under you” Issac blurted out as he made his exit for the night. As soon as the door closed behind him Tony let out a small laugh. 

“What?” 

“Nothing” He said raising his hands in mock defeat “ I wouldn’t say anything about you chef Mickey, you’re AMAAAAAZING” Tony teased , earning himself a sideways middle finger. 

“ fuck you. It’s not like that.” Mickey groused chugging down his beer. 

“Oh I know it's not like that for you, but that kid has a crush Mick. Be careful there” Tony warned easily. 

Mickey paid him no mind, he was way too happy to bother, because when he looked down at his phone he saw a couple of messages from Ian. 

 

Ian- Why didn’t you wake me? Wanted to kiss you goodbye. 

Ian- I hope the dinner service was good. How’s Issac? 

Ian- can't wait to talk to you. Text me when you’re at the hotel. 

 

Mickey couldn’t wait to talk to him either. He couldn’t wait to tell him dinner service was good, but he may not answer how Issac was. He couldn’t get Tony’s insinuations out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments! So please share what you think so far! 
> 
>  
> 
> I have never done a sequel. I started a few before (not posted) but never really got into the groove. So I am super nervous about this but I feel it's a story that isn't done quite yet.


	3. Nigel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be scared by the title. This chapter ties up a couple loose ends from Braise.

Ian looked at his messages from Mickey when he awoke the following morning. 

Mickey- I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.   
Mickey- dinner was good the kitchen staff just needs some work.   
Mickey- text later me on lunch ok?

His boyfriend worked late in the restaurant and he woke early to be in the office for 8am. So they had a tough time crossing paths lately. It was typical couple stuff, Ian sighed looking at the phone one more time before sliding it in his pocket and settling into his office for the day. 

When lunch rolled around he was pulled into Thomas’s office for a briefing on some new accounts. Before he knew it he was hunched over the staff room sink with a vending machine burrito shoved halfway down his throat. Mickey would hate that, he laughed to himself the thought trigging his memory of the text he was supposed to send. 

Almost choking on the end of his, what he hoped was beef burrito he removed his phone from his pocket only to see he had once again missed Mickey. 

Mickey- You didn’t get lunch today did you ?  
Mickey- Tell me you at least at something half decent.   
Mickey- if you didn't. At least tell me you’ll go to Gretta’s for dinner, Aidan will make sure your fed well.   
Mickey- I love you. I have to work 

 

Ian- I love you , too. 

Fuck. he did. But he had a shit ton of work to get done if he was ever going to get out of the office in time for dinner. 

 

Ian was pretty impressed with himself when he made it in the apartment door at 6:45pm that evening. Although Mickey would never normally be home then because he always worked dinner service, the place was still eerily too quiet. Ian found himself searching the room for Turtle who was cuddled up in one of Mickey’s discarded sweatshirts that was thrown on the floor. 

“You miss him too huh?” He said while scratching under the black cats chin. “Fuck” he said taking a look around the room, piles of clothes lined the floor “ we do need a maid” .   
Shaking his head at the mess he fed Turlte before grabbing his keys so he could take care of his grumbling stomach. He may not be able to speak to his boyfriend but he could listen to him. 

 

Eliza was more than happy to see her old friend when he arrived at the door asking if they had room for one more at the inn. 

“ Always have room for you Gallagher.” she gave him a warm hug before whispering in his ear “ Old friend of yours is here tonight, not sure if you want to avoid or not “ she nudged her head in the direction of a small corner table for two that was occupied by one man. One man who looked an awful lot like Ian’s ex. Ian gave Eliza a small smile in assurance there was no reason for him to avoid Nigel. 

“Nigel” he said making his way over to the other man’s table. 

“Ian! “ they exchanged a quick awkward hug. “ you alone? Where’s Mickey?” He asked motioning for the redhead to take the chair across from him. 

“We opened another restaurant in Green Bay. Hes just getting it settled” he responded his focused on the bright diamond clad ring the other man was wearing on his left hand. “Did you and Alex get married?” 

“Yeah, almost a year now.” He smiled as his eyes diverted to the large ring on his finger, “didn’t stop him from ditching me for dinner though.” He laughed lightly “ you …. Uh .. I mean you can join me if that's not weird.” 

“Not weird at all” Ian replied. 

When Eliza came over with menus they both ordered the feature for the evening braised duck in cabbage slaw.   
The conversation was easy, light Nigel talked about him and his husband’s plan’s to adopt soon, Ian talked about work and Nyles trying painfully hard not to notice how all of his conversation was work related. 

 

Finally as the night came to a close he got enough courage to do what he had wanted to do for years now. 

 

“ I owe you an apology” Ian said quietly as Nigel wiped his mouth with the napkin. 

“For being with Mickey before we split?” Nigel said matter of factly no malice to his tone. 

Ian’s eyes went wide “ you knew?” 

“Suspected. I saw the way you looked at each other, then when you came out as a couple a few months later, it wasn’t hard to do the math.” He said plainly. 

“I’m sorry Nigel. It was -” 

“A dick move” Nigel interrupted with a small laugh “ look you didn’t love me and when I met Alex, I knew I didn’t really love you either. “ he offered trying to sound reassuring as possible. “The cheating was shitty but I let it go a long time ago” 

“Thanks” Ian nodding letting out a long exhale. 

“ I have to go and find that husband of mine at some sports bar downtown, with his ridiculous sporty friends” he laughed “ the things we do for love. It was nice seeing you Ian” he said before making his exit. 

 

“Well that seemed not nearly as awkward as it could have been. Eliza chimed when she came to collect the bill. 

“Not awkward at all actually” Ian retorted checking his phone for any new messages, trying to hide his disappointment when there weren’t any. 

“No word from Mick? Apparently the kitchen is slammed Tony just texted me. He probably won't get a break until the end of the night.” she said searching her friends face before placing the check back down and taking a Nigel’s now empty seat. “You ok Ian?” 

“What? Yeah. I’m fine.” he answered dismissively before gnawing on his bottom lip “ you and Tony have been together a long time right?” 

“6 yrs” 

“ you ever.. Ummm I donno not feel connected I guess. Umm distant?” 

The curvaceous waitress looked at her friend sympathetically before reaching her hand across the table to give his wrist a warm squeeze. “Of course. After I had Daisy we didn’t have sex for like 4 months. “ 

“You're supposed to wait awhile after having a baby, aren’t you?” 

“ not 4 months Ian. We just weren’t connecting. It happens” She shrugged her shoulders honestly. “ i know you don’t have a baby but you do have a new job and a new restaurant and that's a lot of shit to try and balance at one time” 

“I’m failing” Ian breathed out quietly resting his head in his psalms.

“At what?” 

“ at …. Mickey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. I know it seems bleak. But stick with me. I don't throw crazy drama out of no where, (usually ) but I am striving to make this realistic and relationships can be hard work. I have been married for a decade (and together a lot longer than that) this struggles and lulls are totally realistic ime . I am HAPPILY married lol. don't read into that too much lol. I just wanted write the sequel to see how they manage a real life together and sometimes that wont be all sunshine and roses. It will work out though. I promise.


	4. No. I wont make love to you.

Mickey sat himself along the long steel prep surface trying to organize his next few nights of dinner so that not a scrap of food was wasted. It wasn’t an easy task for any chef at any time but needed to keep their budget in line. You can’t be wasteful and make money at the same time. It wasn’t long until he was finding the heat from the kitchen a little too much to bare . He removed his chefs jackets swiftly exposing his stomach as the white tank he wore underneath was pulled along briefly for the ride., Issac’s dark brown eyes gazed just a little too long at the sight before Mickey cleared his throat and pulled the tank down. 

“Issac we need to finish off the last of the zucchini, you think you could stuff it? With maybe Some quinoa, goat cheese to start? What do you think?” Mickey asked moving closer to where the young chef was chopping some Shallots. 

Visibly shaken by the older man’s presence Isaac let out a loud “shit!” into the air before dropping the knife and holding his knuckles. “Fuck I’m such an idiot. I almost never cut myself I swear.” 

“Its cool. “ Mickey assured him easily finding the first aide kit that hung by the door. “ we all do it man” he lifted his calloused hands to show off many tiny scars that lined his fingers. 

As he helped the younger man clean up and find a glove to wear on that hand, Mickey couldn’t help but notice the slight blush that crept across the young chefs face every time they stood close. Fuck. He didn’t wanna deal with this shit right now. 

As the night progressed Mickey was sure to keep his distance from the younger man, finishing up his clean up in record speed so he could have a much needed drink with Tony at the bar. 

 

“Drink “ Mickey knocked his knuckles on the empty bar anxiously. 

Tony gave a laugh as he poured the jack and Oj, laughing even harder when his friend jugged the entire glass back in one fell swoop. “Rough night” 

Before Mickey could reply Issac made his way out of the kitchen standing dangerously close to where the chef was sitting “ Mickey I just wanted you to know all the Zucchini sold and kitchen is all cleaned up already. Its perfect, like yo- I mean like you like it” he stuttered out nervously before making a rapid descent back into the kitchen . 

As soon as Isaac was out of sight Tony almost doubled over in laughter “ it's perfect like you, Mickey” 

“Fuck you ” Mickey groused, throwing a peanut at the now red faced bartender. Tony raised his arms in mock retreat before heading out back presumably to stock the bar. 

As soon as he was alone Mickey took his phone out of his pocket disappointed to see only one “ I love you, too” message from his boyfriend. He tried to type something clever a few times, but words failed him so he slid the phone back in his pocket. 

 

 

The next day was better he woke up to a slew of messages from Ian . 

 

Ian- I miss you.   
Ian- I had dinner with Nigel last night, at Gretta’s. Don’t worry babe it was nothing romantic. He’s married and he knows I love you.   
Ian- I can’t wait to hear your voice. Can you call tonight? Doesn’t matter how late.   
Ian- did I mention I miss you? 

The last message had a picture attached with Ian’s face in the most pathetic pouty lip pose Mickey had ever seen. The adorable frowning face had him grinning ear to ear. 

Mickey- I wanna hear more about this Nigel dinner but I miss you too. I will try and call later. 

 

DInner service kept Isaac’s growing crush at bay and Mickey had never been so thankful for a busy dining room. He did not want to broach the topic with the younger man and make shit even more uncomfortable than it was. He knew he would have to if the kid didn’t get over it sooner rather than later but he was a good chef, a quick learner with good instincts and Mickey had zero interest in replacing him if he didn’t have to. Mickey was taken, however and Isaac had to respect that or Mickey wouldn’t have much choice. A crush was one thing, he could deal with that but if the kid made a move that would another thing entirely. All Mickey wanted was to be done at a decent time so he could call Ian as he requested. 

 

The second his station was wiped clean he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Ian’s number. He let out a stuttering sigh when it went to voicemail. Fuck it wasn’t too late, Mickey thought to himself. But, Ian must have fallen asleep working again something he had done a lot lately. As the brunette waited for Tony to pour his drink he felt the bar stool next to being filled up despite there being a few other empty seats further down. 

“Sorry this seat taken” A handsome man asked. He was dressed in a nice v neck sweater and dark jeans his face wore a mischievous smile. 

“ no its fine” Mickey said only slightly annoyed by the other man’s presence as he typed a good night message to his boyfriend. 

“You’re the chef?” The man asked eyeing Mickey’s chef jacket. 

“Yeah. one of them “ 

“Food was fantastic” he said licking his lips before continuing quietly “ really ummm tasty” he finished eyes practically burning into Mickey’s uninterested face. 

“Thanks” he said curtly, turning his head to catch Tony’s shocked face as the bartender sat down his drink and asked what the other man would like. Although was painfully obvious what he wanted. 

“ I will take whatever he's having and buy him another “ he flirted turning his head to meet Mickey’s unamused face. 

“ no thanks. Glad you liked the food but the only one who buys me drinks is my boyfriend” He sad pointedly. 

“Got it.” he said turning to Tony who had wisely only poured one drink and laughed lightly when the other man chose to take his 4 barstools over. 

 

Shaking off the ridiculous advances of other man had Mickey in a such a foul mood he nearly barked at the next person to try and sit next to him. 

“This seat taken?” 

Mickeys head practically flew off he turned so fast at the sound of Ian’s voice. He was speechless something Mickey hadn’t been in years. The sight of a speechless Mickey had Ian full of amusement. 

“Ian, and you are ?” the redhead flirted taking the seat next his boyfriend as he shot him a coy smile. 

“Mickey. Nice to meet you Ian” the shared a long sultry gaze before Tony came bursting behind the bar . 

“ hey Ian!” he chimed before Mickey waved him off . 

“Go the fuck away” the brunette said without any malice, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend. 

“ Jack and OJ please” Ian nodded at Tony his eyes steeled on Mickey’s. “Your a chef Mickey? Fitting “

“Hows that” he asked curiously loving the game being played . 

“You make things hot” Ian said with a small smirk as he took a sip of his drink. Nearly dropping his poker face when his boyfriend rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“That was terrible” 

 

“It was but will you let me take you home anyways?” Ian asked biting his lip at the sight of the chefs stunning blue eyes. 

“ only if you promise to make sweet sweet love to me” Mickey responded, taken aback when the redhead placed his hand high on his thigh, while practically attaching his lips to his ear and whispered hotly. 

“ No. I won't make love to you.” before Mickey could worry about the statement a wet tongue gently licked the sensitive skin from his ear to his jawline as discreetly as possible. “ but I will promise to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk, for days” he said in a low sexy growl fingers teasingly dancing the waistband of his boyfriends jeans. 

 

“Fuck” Mickey breathed able to feel his heart contracting through his chest he hollered for Tony “ i don’t care if the fucking building is on fire, NO one calls me” He said quickly before hopping of his seat, dragging a smiling Ian by the wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make sure its clear that Isaac has a crush. he's not outright trying to sleep with Mickey. He has a crush. He's obviously thrown by Mickey's attractiveness, but hes not being an ass and making unwanted advances. Just so thats clear. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is rated E..... just putting that out there ;)


	5. shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't intend to overload you all with chapters today. 
> 
> And as always smut it difficult to write, don't believe me try it lol. So I tried my best. I hope it's a good chapter.

“Your hotel is too far” Ian complained his mouth attached to his boyfriends neck as the shorter man fumbled with his room card.  
“Its two blocks” he said as got the door open, loving how long fingers were eagerly working on removing his chefs jacket. 

 

Thats too fucking far, get this shit off “ Ian demanded hid eyes darting to the king sized bed in the center of the room. He tore his own shirt off before pulling a now shirtless Mickey back into his grasp, removing his pants with one hand kneading his ass with the other. 

Pushing Mickey roughly onto the soft bed Ian made quick work of marking up of the pale skin from his shoulder to his pubic hair. Mickey let out a stuttered sigh his head lolled back in pleasure as Ian made his way to the base of his cock. 

“Fuck Ian” 

Jerking the cock slowly with his rough hand Ian lapped at the slit soaking up the beads of precum that had pooled on the tip. 

“Ohhhhhhhh god” the chef groaned as Ian sheathed his entire shaft down his throat. His head bobbed and swirled expertly loving the obscene noises that filled the room. There was something so overwhelming about being able to give Mickey pleasure, hearing him whimper and groan watching his body contract and shiver at his touch. He had missed this, he had craved this and he didn’t want it to stop but also wanted to fuck his boyfriend, badly. 

“fuck “ Ian breathed letting the dick fall from his mouth .”roll over, need your ass Mick.” He grinned when he saw Mickey’s full ass on display “ get the lube babe” 

A disgruntled Mickey got on all fours and looked at his boyfriend mouth gaping open “ I didn’t bring lube asshole, I wasn’t planning on getting fuck” 

The revelation although not surprising had Ian smiling sweetly at his lover “ your the best you know that.” 

“Get fucking lube Ian” Mickey shot back voice pleading for the redhead to focus on the task at hand. 

“Shit, right, stay there “ 

Within seconds he was back with a small packet that was in his jacket pocket. He slicked up his fingers gingerly breaching the tight ring of muscle while laying his mouth low to take playful bite out of Mickey’s right ass cheek. The action caused Mickey to groan lowly so Ian soothed the red mark that was quickly forming with a soft kiss as he began to scissor the two fingers expertly opening him up and seeking his prostate. 

“Fuck, shit “ Mickey breathed unable to focus on keeping his body upright he let his elbows fall, his face laying flat against the soft bed, breath hitching in his throat when a third finger was added. “ fuck me Ian. Need you to fuck me “ 

Happy to comply he slicked up his cock stroking it slowly while teasing the head at Mickey’s entrance, loving the way Mickey pushed back his ass begging for more. “Stay still” He commanded in a low husky tone. Firmly he gripped Mickeys right hip hone with one hand and tugging at his dark locks with the other as he pushed in roughly bottoming out in one harsh thrust. 

“Holy fuck! Mick you feel so good” Ian groaned out using his thighs to spread Mickey’s legs wider. “ Yeah that it” the new angle allowing him to go deeper so he was nailing his lover prostate on every deep jab. 

“Oh oh oh.. There Ian. Right there. “ Mickey panted, his head pulled back so he couldn’t hide his screams in the blankets below him, he tried biting his lip to hold his pleasure in but Ian wasn’t having it. 

“ Stop that. Wanna hear you “ he said halting his thrusting to get his point across. 

“Ok ok. Just don’t stop. Please don’t stop.’ Mickey pleaded his eyes closed allowing himself to get lost in all things Ian. Ian strong hands leaving bruises on his hip bones, practically ripping out his hair as he pulled his head back. Ian long body melting into his own, and Ian perfect cock railing him perfectly. “ I’m gunna fuuuuuck Ian. I’m gunna cum” 

 

With the admission Ian loosened his grip on Mickey’s hair and hip lowering his body so his chest was flank with Mickey's back, peppering the sensitive skin below him with kisses. “Cum. come cum for me Mick” he chanted trying to save off his own release until he felt his boyfriend's body contract around him.  
Finally he gave in and let himself empty into Mickey’s waiting body, collapsing on top of him as he did. 

They laid like that for a few minutes just catching their breath before “ you gotta get off me you giant” Mickey nudged a reluctant Ian over onto his back nestled warmly onto his chest. It was his most favorite place to be and it hadn’t felt this comfortable and stated in a long time. 

 

“ why did you come ?” 

“Cause your ass is fucking amazing “ Ian answered honestly groaning at the elbow he received “ sorry, you meant to Green Bay. I missed you” He said easily giving Mickey a peck on the lips to accentuate his point. 

“ i missed you too. But umm this , this was “ he bit his lip looking deeply into his boyfriends eyes ‘ this was the guy I’ve missed lately, even at home. its nice to have you back” 

“I’m sorry. I know i’ve been too wrapped up in work” 

“No. You don't have to apologise for shit” Ian narrowed his eyes in disbelief “ no I mean it. You know damn fucking well when we opened Gretta’s I basically lived there.” 

“Yeah, but” 

“Yeah but nothing Ian. I lived at that place, I was barely around. But you were still there when I got home. And I’m still here. I’m always gunna be here. Don’t apologise for giving a shit about your job. I won’t fucking let you” 

“Ok” Ian replied running his hands through black hair “ but I do need to fuck you more often” 

“Not gunna argue with that.” expressive eyebrows waved high in response. 

 

Deciding they needed sustenance before round two they ordered room service choosing to eat in the bed in their white warm hotel robes. 

 

“So, you can explain the Nigel dinner now. How the fuck did that happen?” Mickey asked taking a bite of his steak. 

“ He was at Greta's when I went for dinner the other night. It was nothing really just caught up talked about his wedding, them adopting no big deal. No need to be jealous Mick” 

“Yeah about being jealous” he began causing Ian to tilt his head curiously. 

“Yeah?” 

“ So look its no big deal, like your dinner was no big deal” 

“Whats no big deal” Ian asked getting slightly concerned the more Mickey babbled. 

“ look you know Isaac right? I mean you havent met him but you know who he is and all “ 

“Of course.. What the fuck Mickey, did something happen?” Ian dropped his salad fork preparing himself for the worst. 

“NO! Come the fuck on you know me. Nothing happened , the kid is young and I am older and in charge and he has a little crush. Alright, its not big deal, hes never made a move, he just gets nervous and shit when I’m around.” 

Ian tried to fight the ridiculous smile that was threatening to spread across his face, but couldn’t hold it in “ well can’t blame him for that now can I. On a scale of 1 to ten how uncomfortable does this make you?” 

“Fucking 12” Mickey shot his giggling boyfriend the finger “ asshole. Hes’ a great chef, I don’t want to fire the got OK?” 

“ Ok.” Ian said easily “ i trust you. But uh, maybe I should meet the kid.. You know mark my territory” 

“You wanna piss on me?” Mickey deapanned

“Yes Mickey exactly, I want to piss on you” Ian laughed when Mickey tossed the plates aside to pummel him into the mattress. 

“ hey, I got a question” He said after snuggling into Ian’s back, loving the way long arms held him close. 

‘Shoot” 

“You said Nigel was married.” Ian hummed in reply “ Him and Alex haven’t been together as long as us…” His voice trailed off as the room became very silent.


	6. turtles Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short but I wanted this conversation to be its own chapter to give it the attention it deserves.

“Fuck I am still covered in Jizz. I need a fucking shower” Mickey announced aburptly while Ian sat silently slack jawed behind him. 

“wait . what?” Ian asked as he watched his boyfriend ge up and hed towards the bathroom.

“Jizz… shower” Mickey retorted as he closed the door behind him. 

Ian shook his head in disbelief blinking his eyes a few times as if he was trying to come to terms with what had just happened “ WAIT. WHAT?” he said loudly towards the bathroom the sounds of water were now engulfing the room. Suddenly he rose to his feet, pressing the bathroom door open with a little more force than intended. 

“Mickey! You can’t bring up marriage then have a fucking shower” 

“Says who? And I didn’t bring up marriage, I just stated facts” he replied through the glass shower door. 

“Just stated facts” Ian repeated sarcastically. 

“If you’re gunna talk to me, get your ass in here and wash my back” Ian sighed loudly in response dropping his robe quickly before joining Mickey under the hot flood of water. 

It never ceased to amaze the redhead, how truly sexy his boyfriend was. He had already fucked him throughly not an hour ago but the sight of him naked under the steady stream of water, tight muscles and pale skin on full display had Ian basically salivating at the thought of getting in him again. Wordlessly he turned the brunette around, hoisting his body up before slamming him into the shower wall and entering him in swift motion. Loving how Mickey’s body was stretched perfectly to fit him , ian firmly grasped at his thighs rocking his body into him slowly. A smile curled over his lips as he felt strong legs wrap tightly around him. He gripped at the built in shelf behind Mickey’s back for leverage before angling himself in deeper, catching the gasp Mickey let out in his mouth as he pressed their lips together harshly. The kiss was all tongue and teeth until they came in unison each man letting out their own version of a low growl and grasping onto the other while they steadied themselves through the waves of pleasure.. 

 

“You asshole” Mickey breathed as he carefully dismounted from his lover and turned back to the stream of water to wash his body once again. “ I had just gotten cum off me. You really needed me to get covered again” 

“Didn’t hear you complain” Ian flirted wagging his eyebrows high as he used a cloth to wash his boyfriends broad back. “ why did you bring it up?” he whispered in Mickey’s ear as he ran the cloth down to the back of his strong thighs. 

 

Leaning down to turn off the water Mickey made his way out of the shower, passing a towel to the redhead before walking back to the bed and making himself comfortable. 

‘Mick… “ 

“Why haven’t you?” he finally answered gnawing at his bottom lip nervously, he watched as Ian eyed him carefully and joined him on the bed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“ Ian. I mean you pushed for me to be your boyfriend RIGHT after you and Nigel split, you pushed for us to move in together, you pushed for a fucking cat, when I wanted a Turtle” 

“Turtles smell” he retorted mindlessly grunting when a pillow hit him across the head playfully. 

“ you have zero chill. You push for everything but when it comes to marriage it's been radio fucking silence from you.” he paused taking in his boyfriend's shocked face carefully “ do you not want to get married? “ 

Ian’s eyes went wide at the question “ what ? no. yeah I do. I just “ he sighed heavily as if searching for the right words “ i pushed for you to be my boyfriend because you were so obviously worried you were a rebound and you were gunna fucking bolt. I pushed to move in because you were diggin your fucking heels in the ground keeping your place as if it was one last way to not let me in completely.” Mickey nodded in confirmation at the statement “ but Mick, we own two businesses an apartment and a cat. I mean. i got you, you're mine, right? I don’t feel like anything is missing, i don't’ feel the need to push. “ 

Mickey smiled letting out a sigh of relief at the revelation “ so, you don’t feel the need to get married. Got it” he said, contently before kissing Ian sweetly on the lips.

“ what if I just want to “ he let out a loud breath suddenly unsteady with nerves. He moved his hand back just far enough to see the tear that was dripping down Ian’s cheek. 

“Ian?” 

“You wanna marry me? Even though I’ve been totally neglectful the last few months. Mickey I’m still gunna be working and I’m gunna try so hard to keep it together and not let you miss me again when we live under the same roof but I’m not perfect and… “ he was interrupted by Mickeys lips crashing into his, the shorter man’s body pinning him down into the mattress below. 

“Trust me firecrotch no one said you were perfect.” he teased straddling Ian’s waist and looking down into his green eyes honestly “ I love you. Marry me or not you got me forever” 

“ then I choose Marry you.” Ian smiled pulling Mickey back down to his lips, by the collar of his hotel robe. After a few minutes of making out Ian began to laugh lightly into Mickey’s skin. 

“What?” the brunette asked curiously as he nestled into his fiance’s chest. 

“I don’t have to piss on you” Ian laughed out. “To mark my territory. You’ll have a ring” he said pointedly watching Mickey’s head shake, he could feel his eyeroll without even looking at him. 

“ you’re an idiot” 

“An Idiot you’re going to marry” 

“Yes an idiot I'm going to marry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who will tell Isaac. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ian will be meeting him in the next chapter.


	7. Mission accomplished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isaac meets ian

Mickey’s shoulder twitched at the sensation of a warm mouth peppering it with kisses. His eyebrows raised before blue eyes even began to open, a grin forming around his lips as he squeaked out a yawn. 

“Morning” He groaned out groggily as Ian continued to lay langued laps down his back . 

“Morning” The redhead piped up tearing his lips away from pale skin with far too much energy then any person should have at 7am ‘ I was thinking, we could go away. Ya know, like anywhere and do an island wedding.” he said hurriedly as if his brain couldn’t keep up with his mouth. “ or.. We could do a church wedding. I mean I know we aren’t religious but there is something about a church wedding and there are churches that will do it.” he spit out his excitement evident in his tone as he flipped his still half asleep fiance on his back so he could connect their lips. 

“ Ian. I love you but it’s too early for this shit” Mickey’s eyes finally blinked awake to see Ian’s puppy dog pout hovering over him purposely “ we literally just got engaged. You have to do this right now?” The redhead nodded apologetically. 

“ I have zero chill. And I’m excited. You knew what you were getting into when you proposed” ian pecked him hard on the cheek before moving so he was next to him, his head leaning against the headboard. 

“Get me coffee first or I will cut you.” Mickey said teasingly, almost. “ you knew what you were getting into when you said yes” He mocked, grinning when Ian pointed to the hot black coffee sat on his night stand. “ no churches “ He said pointedly after a long sip of his hot drink . “and no big fucking ceremony all I need is you.” Mickey groaned, rolling his eyes at the mooney face his fiance made at the declaration. 

“ we need witnesses Mick and your sister will freak the fuck out if she's not there” 

“Mmhmmm. Ok fine. Friends and family. Now I have shit to get done today if I want to take dinner service off I have to prep Issac” the choice of words sent an obvious grimace to Ian’s face. “ get your fucking mind out of the gutter Gallagher. I am not PREPPING him alright. Jesus.” he shook his head tussling the red hair next to him before throwing on some pants. . 

“ I have to do some work on my laptop anyways. I told them I needed a few days off and that's cool but I have to tie up some loose ends on a couple files while you're out. Then go for a run.’ 

After a room service breakfast of pancakes and fruit Mickey made his way to the restaurant, leaving an overly excited Ian to finish up his work for the day. 

 

“All done” Ian stated to an empty room after closing up his laptop satisfied with the work he had been able to complete in only a couple hours. He was a ball of energy still, so taken by the idea of marrying Mickey he could hardly think of anything else. Although, he couldn’t deny that thoughts of some young hot chef crushing on his man did slip in every now and then. Not that he had anything to worry about with Mickey. The man was loyal to a fault, but Ian knew from experience how intoxicating his presence could be. He had after all , cheated with Mickey when Ian wasn’t the cheating kind either. He couldn’t blame this Isaac for wanting the other man. Not that all. But he could go there and stake his claim a little bit, at least let the kid know exactly who Mickey belonged to. 

With that thought, Ian threw on his running clothes ready to go burn off some energy and calm the slightest bit of jealousy that threatening to take over his good mood. 

 

The day was colder than he had hoped the brisk winds of fall sending a chill through his entire body as he ran his way through a storm cloud of wedding ideas that kept popping into his ever busy brain. He didn’t know what it was exactly, he had never dreamed of a wedding. He had always wanted to be married but never dreamed of a wedding and never thought the idea of one would entrance him the way it had but it had, there was no denying that. He just wasn't sure why. He loved Mickey, of that there was no doubt but as the older man had pointed out they had never even talked about marriage, but hearing the chef say he wanted to marry him just did things to him. He was so lucky, he overcome with the immense realization of how lucky he was everytime he thought of Mickey saying those words, “ he wanted to get married” ,” he would be there “ even when Ian was busy with work, even if he slacked off in the relationship department. Mickey was there, committed, to him. That was it. That was what did him in. He had a partner one who wasn’t giving up when shit got hard. One who had his back when he was feeling like a failure. He had Mickey and Mickey had him and that was perfect. Iife wasn’t, it was hard, but they were, they were perfect. 

As he rounded the corner to see Nyles not even a block away he suddenly remembered the other thing on his mind that day. So, despite the obvious chill in the air, Ian removed his warm shirt when he was just steps from entering the restaurant. 

 

He sauntered himself right into the building, despite knowing full well he shouldn’t do so shirtless *not to mention he was in fact, freezing even in the warm building”.  
The hostess took him in curiously, but he pushed past her gently mumbling something about being the owner. When Tony turned around he couldn’t help but laugh at a half naked clearly cold Ian searching his head around as if he was looking for someone in particular and the bartender had a sinking suspicion who. 

“ Mick’s not here, Ian. Went to meet a supplier, but who you're looking for is in the back. “ he said with a knowing grin. Ian only nodded his head. 

“He can’t be back there without a shirt” the hostess said to the bartender her confusion evident in her tone. 

“Leave him alone. He’s here to make a point” Tony said easily, shaking his head friend at his idiot friend. 

 

When Ian made his way into the kitchen it was surprisingly quiet. Soon he heard a door shut from the back and a young man came stumbling out arms full of produce. He was thin, but probably in good shape with dark brown eyes. He nearly yelped and dropped a bundle of carrots when he noticed the tall redhead. 

“Umm you can’t be back here “ Issac squeaked out laying the food on the long steel counter , while Ian eyed him curiously, standing way too close to a boiling pot. “ and you need to put a shirt on you’re going to get hurt.” 

“ I’m good. I can take it “ Ian said firmly, trying to hide the pain when hot water splatted onto his sensitive abs. He nonchalantly backed away from the pot still keeping his eyes on the young man before him. And he was young, like a baby deer in fact wide eyed and innocent. Of course this kid would fall for Mickey. Ian sorta felt sorry for him the more he stood there meak and unsure of himself. 

“ Mickey here?” He asked knowing the answer. 

“No” issac shook his head “You’re Ian right? He talks about you a lot” 

“Good” 

 

“What the hell are you doing in a kitchen with your fucking shirt off?” Mickey’s voice came through breaking the tension in the room “ are you an idiot. Your gunna get burned” He said shaking his head at his idiot fiance immediately understanding his purpose in being there when the chef looked over at the younger man practically jumping out of his own skin with awkwardness. “ Isaac can you help the guys out back with the lamb please.” 

 

Once Issac left the room Mickey took the shirt hanging in Ian’s hand and thrust it hard into his stomach noticing the blister forming from the hot water that had hit his skin earlier. 

“Got burnt yourself didn’t ya ?“ He said, turning the pot off as Ian pulled his shirt down. “ you really had to come in here shirtless ? Seriously?” 

Ian only shrugged regrettably, sure to pull his fiance in for a deep kiss when he heard footsteps coming towards them “ had to do that too” he whispered into Mickey’s mouth after peering over his shoulder to see Isaac standing over the lamb obviously trying to avert his gaze. He felt a tiny bit sorry for the kid who was obviously no threat but not too sorry for him, he now knew exactly how taken the older chef was. 

Mission accomplished. Now he had a wedding to plan.


	8. every marriage is different.

For the first month after the engagement ian’s mind was in full on Mickey mode. Wedding plans were in the works, Nyles was running smoothly with Mickey only spending a day or two in Green Bay a week just to be sure Isaac was on top of things. He was. The young chef was handling the kitchen like a pro and seemed to be much less of a stumbling fool when his boss came around. 

Work for Ian however, was slipping back into old patterns slowly, so slowly that the redhead didn’t realize it right away. It was one dinner missed due to a deadline, then an overnighter in his office trying to fix someone elses mistakes. Soon enough Mickey found himself tucking in his sleeping fiance who had fallen asleep working when they were supposed to have date night. It was two months post engagement and he knew Ian didn’t want to go back to the way things had been but he couldn’t fault his man for working. So the chef kissed his redhead sweetly on the forehead, put his dinner in the fridge, fed their cat and then made himself comfortable in their bed, reminding himself that Ian loved him and they were going to be there for each other no matter what. 

 

When Ian awoke the next morning it was in such a panic he shot straight up reaching for his phone to check the time. 

“Fuck” he punched out, the outburst waking Mickey who was fast asleep next to him. 

“Good morning to you too” 

“Why didn’t you wake me last night? We still could have done dinner” he asked running a large hand through dark locks, grinning when Mickey practically melted into his touch. 

“You’ve been working none stop babe, I wasn’t going to wake up. You were exhausted. Don’t worry about it I brought you home dinner. Come back to bed” Mickey replied raising an eyebrow at a now fully clothed Ian. 

“Fuck. I’m so sorry I missed dinner Mick. They’ve got me running in fucking circles” He said grabbing his laptop and phone before exiting their bedroom. 

“Guess, we’re getting up then “ Mickey sighed to the now empty room. When he got to the kitchen Ian was starting a pot of coffee and digging into his left overs from the dinner that never was. Mickey couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at the way his fiance could shovel in food. “ alright breath man, you’re gunna choke and what the fuck is with the hurrying. It's a Sunday morning” as soon as the words were out he caught the regrettable look on his Ian’s face. “ you're fucking joking. You’re going in on a Sunday? After working all night and missing our dinner. Ian.” 

“I know. I promised I would go in early today, tie up some loose ends. It won't be long, Mick I swear.” with that the coffee was done, poured into a travel cup and he was gone. 

 

Turlte’s purring and head nudging against his leg had Mickey lifting the cat to his arms. “Yeah I miss him, too” he said giving the black cat a scratch on his head for good measure. 

 

When he clock hit 1pm Ian’s stomach alarmed him to the fact that he had missed lunch once again. Looking at his phone he wasn’t shocked to see a message from Mickey from roughly an hour earlier reminding him to eat well and take care of himself. The message had him smiling ear to ear at first but the more he thought on it, it made him sad. There they were engaged yet finding themselves exactly where they had been two months earlier. He was on the verge of failing again only this time he knew it before it happened. Looking from his office passed a line of cubicles he saw his managers Charles working away in his own office space. Ian decided they needed to have a talk. 

 

“Come in” Charles said when the knock came to his door. “Ian nice to see you on a Sunday, glad I’m not the only one trying to get stuff done around here” 

“ uh thanks nice to see you too” 

“The big day is soon right? Getting nervous, tying yourself to one person for ever and all” the older man teased with a smile. Charles was a good manager, friendly understanding but a workaholic himself almost never leaving the building. Ian found himself wondering how his wife took the absence. 

“ not nervous at all actually” Ian replied honestly. “ look. I um I need to talk about my hours” 

“Oh I know the honeymoon and all, we have it covered man, go have fun don’t worry about it” 

“No. Not that but thank you we will. “ Ian watched as his boss quirked an eyebrow listening intently “ look. I love this job. You know I do and I think I’m good at it. I don’t even mind extra hours sometimes, i get it some things just have a deadline. But..” 

“But you’re getting married and you want to see that husband of yours sometimes?” Charles added, allowing Ian to only nod his confirmation. 

“I;m sorry. I know you're married and you never leave this place but its killing me and Mickey” 

“Ian have a seat. Can an old man give you some advice ?” Charles asked watching as the clearly exhausted redhead made himself comfortable. “ Mary and I spend more time apart then we do together. Always been that way. Some people we know like to talk about that as if its a bad thing and think we must not really love each other or what have you. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. We love each other more than anything and the time we do spend together is made all the precious because its so rare.” 

“So I should just make this work?” Ian asked gnawing on his bottom lip nervously. 

“No. You should not compare your marriage to anyone else’s. You and Mickey are only you and Mickey and what works for you may not be what works for others and vice versa.” Ian sighed at the declaration feeling lighter than he had when he first walked into his boss's office. “ we can work out the hours son. You work hard, you put in way too much time for someone just starting their life . Go home. We may never get you to just 9-5 hours but we can cut back, a lot. Ok?” 

“Ok. Thank you” 

 

When Ian arrived back at the apartment Mickey was fullying enjoying his day off the tv in the bedroom was set to the food network but the chef was fast asleep on the bed not paying it any attention. Turtle seemed fine with Ian’s absence as he was curled up warmly in the brunettes arms. 

“You can’t cuddle a turtle.” Ian mused, moving the cat so he could place his body firmly against his fiances. He grinned when Mickey’s arms instinctively wrapped around him pulling him impossibly closer. 

“ hey you. Done already?” 

“Yeah, done with weekends actually and all the extra hours” Mickey’s eyes fluttered open at the statement, his eyebrows lifting high in question. “ I miss you. I need to be home”  
After that statement there were no more words just tongues and fingertips and confirmations of love. 

Every marriage is different, Ian had to remember that. HIm and Mickey needed each other’s touch they thrived off of it, found comfort in it, it was something that defined them. The way they reached for one another in times both happy and sad and everything in between , it was who they were. Fucking, making love, having sex whichever it was, the exploration of their bodies, the fight and longing they felt to get as close as possible. Yet, never being able to get close enough was a huge part who they were as a couple. Ian wasn’t willing to sacrifice that for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe every word Charles says here. Don't compare yourself to anyone else. 
> 
> M&I need to be together :).


	9. All I need is you

It was beyond amusing to ian that on a night when Greta’s was closed to the public is would be more full of energy and life than it ever had been before. The decor was subtle, only a few extra candles to keep the dimply lit room fluttering with a low dusky glow, and black serving trays and platters for all the food being served to guest awaiting the two men of the hour. One of which was nowhere to be found. Ians head searched all around the room finally landing on the kitchen doors that Aidan has seemingly been swiftly kicked out of. 

“I take it my ever charming fiancé is in there ..”

“Yep. fixing my food for the thousandth time, even though I MADE IT JUST LIKE HE DOES” Aiden bellowed into the swinging kitchen door without malice “ you’re signed onto that craziness for life you get that right?” Ian shrugged regrettably before pressing his way into the kitchen where Mickey stood dressed to the nines muttering over plates of appetizers. 

“Hey crazy. Whatcha doing there?” 

“ i just want it to be fucking perfect and there isn’t enough colour in these skewers to balance the chicken and boccaccini you like. 

“Oh so god’s work then” Ian teased earning himself the flip of the bird before he quickly turned Mickey around pressing their lips together sweetly. “ Hi” he breathed quietly “ its me the guy your about marry, care to tell me whats wrong”

“Nothing” 

“Nothing?” Ian questioned “ you trained Aidan yourself, you know he's got this shit under control. You weren’t supposed to be in the kitchen tonight, yet you haven’t even been out there long enough to say high to our families” 

Mickey let out a long sigh pulling himself back so he could look into curious green eyes. “ you know I;m a back of the house kinda guy. All of that out there is for you not me” he explained nervously biting his bottom lip. 

“Ok” Ian said gently “ so we skip it then, tell everyone you’re not up to it. We don’t have to get married Mick, I told you that. I am happy just as we are. “ 

“ what? No. Ian. NO look I want to get married. I want to. I proposed remember. Its not the marriage.” his voice trailed off looking for the right words to not set off his hot head fiance. 

“Its not the marriage its the wedding?” Ian offered, pleased when Mickey nodded his confirmation. Ian tried to keep the ceremony small knowing the brunette wasn’t a flashy wedding kind of guy so it was their families and a few friends but it seemed even that was setting Mikcey off. So he told the man he loved to stay put, placing his finger in the air for emphasis before making his way into the dining room with purpose. 

When he returned he brought with him the officiant , Mandy and Tony. 

 

“ your a back of the house guy right?” ian asked pulling a confused Mickey into his grasp so they were standing facing one another the officiant taking his place in front of them, Mandy and Tony on their respective sides. “So fuck everyone else, sorry” he said to the older man who gave a small smile at the outburst. Than Ian looked earnestly into Mickey’s eyes before adding,  
“ all I need is you” 

 

“All I need is you” Mickey replied, still taken aback by how totally in love he was with the man in front of him. 

“Those sound like vows to me gentleman” the older man interjected gently. “ I know you said you wanted to keep things short and to the point. So with that, lets start.’ the officiant cleared his throat before proceeding. 

“Mikahlio do you take Ian to be your lawful husband?”  
“ I do” Mickey replied voice shaking with emotions as he placed a ring on Ian’s hand, soothing long fingers when he felt them tremble under his touch.  
“And Ian do you take Mikahlio to be your lawful husband?”  
“ I do” Ian barely squeaked out placing the ring on Mickey’s stout finger before pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Ok then, I guess you can kiss the groom now” The older man beamed signaling for the two witnesses to cheer in their honor. “I now pronounce you husbands and you can keep kissing” he added playfully as the two men before him peppering sweet kisses on eachothers lips blissfully unaware of the eyes on them. 

“ i love you” Mickey whispered into Ian’s mouth as they kissed for what felt like an eternity before being pulled into the dining room of waiting friends and family members. 

 

 

As the night roared on Mickey found himself more and more happy to have Mandy and his friends around him to share in the celebrations. 

“I’m happy for you assface” his sister chimed in his ear. “ you look happy. Never thought I’d see that” She added handing him a shot of vodka so they could cheers one more time. 

“Thanks Mands. You happen to see that husband of mine anywhere?” He asked, his head searching the room for the shock of red hair. He couldn’t help the look of surprise that engulfed his face when he finally spotted his husband walking very purposely towards Isaac who was arranging platters of food along a long table near the back of the room. The younger chef was still ratted by the redhead’s presence ever since he had sauntered into that kitchen shirtless clearly marking his territory, even Isaac’s crush had seemed to calmed itself entirely over the last few months, Ian was still undeniably intimidating. 

 

“Isaac anyone ever tell you, you work too much?” Ian teased warmly placing a large hand on the young chefs shoulder as he handed him a cold beer with the other. “Take a break. We hired people to do that, you’re a guest” 

“Thanks Ian. I just want to be perfect for you guys” He said meekly before taking a sip of his cold drink, his nervousness obvious in his effect. 

“You know you don’t have to be so nervous around me. You’re not the first guy to have a crush on Mickey and you won’t be the last” Ian offered honestly clearly trying to extend an olive branch. 

“Oh, I didn’t have a… “ he stopped when he noticed Ian’s knowing smirk” ok, I i did, but I don’t. I mean sure.. He was. I mean He is.. Uh well you know” he finally sighed chugging back the entire rest of the beer then grabbing for Ian’s when he was done. 

“Yeah. I know. Seriously, relax, it's a party. And for the record , the cute waiter over there has been staring at you all night” Ian added, gently pushing the brown eyed man in the direction of a cute blond waiter not too far from them. 

 

“Well hello husband” Mickey breathed hotly into Ian’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him tightly from behind. 

“Mmmmmm say it again” the redhead crooned turning so they were facing each other, eyes quickly blown out with lust.

“Husband” Mickey whispered before locking his lips onto Ian’s passionaitly. “My husband”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all that's left is honeymoon and a few extra details.


	10. Think it's always going to be like this?”

The hours spent between their intimate wedding vows and arriving at the resort in Punta Cana were nothing but a blur of goodbyes and travel deadlines. It was all worth it though to walk along the quiet beach hand in hand with his husband taking in the glorious landscapes surrounding him Ian couldn’t help feeling lucky. Lucky to in such a gorgeous spot, lucky to have friends and family who spent the night before with them in celebration, lucky for the financial success that allowed them to afford such a vacation and most of all lucky that the water before him wasn’t nearly the bluest thing he laid his eyes on. Looking deeply into Mickey’s puddle of baby blues Ian knew he was immensely lucky. 

“What?” Mickey asked tilting his head at the obviously emotional man next to him. “Your getting all mooney faced again” 

“Shut up you love it “ he replied cheekily leaning down to lock their lips together “ its our honeymoon, I’’m supposed to be mooney faced” 

“I’ll allow it. So what do you want to do first ? there's a ton of cool shit here we’ve never tried. You might even get me to hike with your lanky ass, if you ask nicely” 

Ian forruwed his brow and licked his lips salaciously before replying quietly “ you’re the only thing I wanna do right now” 

“You’re terrible Gallagher” Mickey teased pulling the taller man behind him as he walked in the direction of thier hotel room quickly. ‘

“ You know, I can still change it”

“Hmm?” 

“My name. I don’t mind” Ian began before being waved off with short fingers. Mickeys black ring flickering lightly in the sun. “ hey, I meant to ask you. I love my ring so don’t get me wrong but it doesn’t match yours. I thought we decided on the black ?” Ian questioned curiously. 

“Oh right” Mickey halted his purposely walking to face his husband taking his left hand into his right “ I went to see Bethany last week to see if maybe she had Gretta’s husband’s ring. I thought maybe you would …” sentence was cut off by lips crashing into his own. 

“This is Noel’s ring?” Ian asked when he peeled his lips away. 

“Yeah. Bethany kept it, not knowing what to do with it after you guys packed up her apartment. I mean they got 30 years together right? Maybe some of that luck will rub off on us” Mickey offered, running his hands along Ian’s sides gently “ but we can get you one that matches mine if you want.” 

“No, I love it. Thank you.” 

 

Clothes were quickly discarded throughout the luxurious hotel suite floor as the two worked double time to get naked, hot bodies pressing against one another with an undeniable need. 

Ian couldn’t help but noticed the way pale skin was shuddering below his touch.   
“You’re shivering, you cold?” He asked between peppering soft kisses down Mickey’s throat. 

“No… I ….. I’m “ Mickey breathed out nervously his breath stuttering with each word. “Fucking nervous” he finished closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly in disbelief. From his place below his gorgeous husband he looked up to see a sweet smile beaming down on him. 

“Nervous to have sex with me? Ok.. so we wont” he said easily rolling onto his back, tugging Mickey so they were spooning tightly on the soft sheets, covered in the plush blankets. 

“Fuck you we won't. It's our honeymoon, sex is implied” 

As long fingers began ghosting down pale skin Mickey lolled his head back in pleasure at the delicate touches. “ why are you nervous than” Ian asked popping the lid off the lube that had been tossed on the bed. 

“ I donno” Mickey’s eyes closed as Ian’s lips trickled lightly over his shoulder blades. 

“Talk to me Mick. I got you” 

“ I guess, it's me being the only person you're gunna have sex with forever. Its i donno … pressure or whatever “ 

“ married or not Mickey you were always going to be the only person I had sex with forever” Ian said assuredly as he dipped his now slicked up fingers into his husband, lifting his strong thigh for better access. “ this ok?” 

“Yeah” Mickey breathed out lustfully “ yeah, it's good. Keep going” He craned his neck to catch his husband's lips in his own, the kiss awkward due to the angle but tender and full of want none the less. “ IIIIIIIIIIAN” he whined in spite of himself, nervousness replaced with desire when the fingers were removed and he felt the head of his husbands cock enter him. 

“Mickey. I love you. why would I ever want anyone else. You’re all I want” Ian promised grabbing onto Mickey's hand as he bottomed out thrusting slow and deep loving the way their bodies connected. 

“I love you too. Fuck it feels so good.” 

“You always feel so good.” the redhead said, his breath sending shivers down his lovers body, tight muscles contracting with every move he made As he bit down lightly on Mickey’s shoulder he wrapped his arm his broad chest pulling him impossibly closer as they reached their respective orgasms. 

Easing out of Mickey carefully ian shifted so they they were facing one another Mickey turning his body in to face his husband’s chest, running his fingers down the freckled skin sweetly. 

“ Think it's always going to be like this?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do” 

 

 

And it was. When they arrived back home each man returning to work, they still stayed to true to their relationship choosing to put each other first as often as humanly possible. Late nights still happened for each other them but they never let each other feel neglected or forgotten. When Mickey was offered a an opportunity to open a third restaurant with a fellow chef, he turned it down knowing it would be too much for them, and he was happy, truly happy with all he had. He didn’t need anymore. Ian’s job although demanding never again took center stage over his marriage. They found a balance that worked for both of them, the even eventually got a turtle. 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote. 
> 
> I hope people enjoyed it. I needed to write something sickly sweet for them.


End file.
